Moonlight
by Cursive Obsession
Summary: [HarryHermione]Hermione meets Ron in a bar, and while she is waiting for Harry to arrive, she remembers a few nights before...Rated PG 13


Hermione Jane Granger sighed and leaned against the back of her wooden chair. She noticed Ron's adoring gaze on her, but she carefully avoided his eyes. How could he be so oblivious? But then Hermione cautioned herself by telling herself that it was Ron. The ignorant, clumsy fool, but he was a loyal, brave, honest friend. Although jealous. Extremely jealous. Hermione then smiled at the mahogany table.

Hermione's smile disappeared as her thoughts turned to a couple nights before. Harry and she had just arrived at Burrow for Fleur and Bill's wedding, at the same time, in utter chaos. She had been rushed, agitated, and snappish. He had been forlorn, distraught, and quiet. Unlike Harry.

Later that night, she went to his room, and sat down on his bed. Harry had feigned sleep. She saw through it, of course. She had known him for six years, and pretty much knew all of his tricks. So she had sat, and stared at his deep emerald eyes for quite some time, and neither of them spoke for what seemed like eternity. But finally, she had broken their gaze, and looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry." She had squeaked, and the tears began to fall. Harry took one of his hands and placed it over hers, and with the other hand lifted her chin up and stroked her hair gently.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He had attempted a smile. And she had kissed him. She didn't know why. A sudden urge had come over her, and before she had even thought about it, she was doing it. At first he had been surprised, but then he returned the kiss, pulling her closer, kissing her harder. Then she had pulled away, looking shocked at her own actions. Harry kept her gaze, and didn't say a word. He didn't have to, and neither did she. He hugged her, tightly, as if the hug would rescue both of them from the daunting task ahead, and the grief, and confusion of the present. Hermione still didn't know if it had.

She was ready to leave, trying to convince herself it was just a friend's kiss. To help. And she had basically convinced herself of that fact, when he pulled her down from her standing position, and kissed her again. This time it was even deeper, more passionate. And she had returned the fiery kiss.

They stayed in the room, for a long time. Kissing. Together. At night.

The moon's basking light had found the window, and it gently lit the room, small as it was, and gave the furniture eerie shadows. That's when Hermione had sat up straight, and clambered off of the top of Harry.

"Harry…" Her words had been tentative, full of meaning, pondering if she should go on.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to put you in that position, I understand if it's you and Ron. I can't believe I did that…" He rambled on, and I had to smile. I walked a step forward, and once again sat down on the bed.

"Harry." She put her hand to his cheek, and he immediately stopped rambling on about everything. "It was me just as much as you. And Ron…" Hermione had then debated what to tell, and how much, and…well everything.

"Harry, I don't even like Ron anymore. He's just been infuriating me lately and I don't know why. I hate it, yet I know what's going on. I never was truly in love with him, though I know I had a pretty major crush. And he thinks he's in love with me, but he's really not and…" Hermione had been cut off my Harry's lips returning to hers softly.

"I know." Two words meant everything to Hermione. They sat in silence once again, hand in hand, watching the moon. She knew she should get up, and leave, before Ron came to bed. But she didn't.

Finally, she knew she had to go. Now, she could hear Ron coming up the rickety stairs, slowly.

"Harry…" She seemed to like saying his name tonight. "We can talk tomorrow. Don't tell anyone. At all. Not yet. Not until I tell Ron, or we do." She gave him another swift kiss and rocketed out the door, trying to be agile and quick while remaining quiet as a mouse.

She had collapsed onto her bed, her thoughts whirling around dangerously. Kissing Harry had been…Amazing. Wonderful. Fantastic. Surreal. So many adjectives came to mind, all positive. Closing her eyes, she had drifted off to sleep.

And now she was sitting across the table from Ron, trying to ignore his gaze, and his repeated questions of why they were there and who they were waiting for. In reality, they were waiting for Harry, so he and Hermione could tell Ron. They had decided to do it away from the Burrow, and had chosen a secluded restaurant.

The old, creaking door opened, and in stepped Harry. Ron looked mildly surprised, but just raised his hand in greeting. Hesitantly, Harry walked over, and sat next to Hermione, which again mildly surprised Ron. But when he took her hand in his, and turned to gaze at Ron, both without a trace of a smile, Ron's surprise turned to horror.

"No!" He stood up, fists clenched, almost banging his head on the low lamp. "No!"

Hermione, close to tears, just looked up into his infuriated eyes. "Yes Ron. We need each other."

"What about Ginny? Why'd Harry break up with her? How long has this been going on? Why?" Questions burst from Ron like a dam with a hole in it.

Hermione looked at Harry, who took a deep breath, and answered Ron's probing questions, his hand still on Hermione's.

"Ron, you know Ginny couldn't handle what will or might happen. Hell, I don't even know if I can, but I know very well us three can handle it better than her."

Ron was silent, but his eyes threw daggers at both.

"This hasn't been going on at all. Hermione came up to talk to me the night we arrived, since I was depressed. And then…We just sort of realized it. I can't explain why. It just…happened."

"You guys kissed didn't you? How far did you go?" Ron was still angry, his face was a bright red, and his questions became more personal.

"Ronald Weasley that is none of your business!" Hermione broke in angrily.

"No, of course not, it's not my business when my best friend shags my girl friend!" Ron shouted, receiving glares from the bartender who was used to the quiet, meek atmosphere.

"For your information, we did not shag, or anything like that. If you are so inclined to know, we kissed. That's all. And talked, and just sat in silence." Hermione simply screeched at him, eyes filling with rage at his pig-headedness. Ron sat down, taken aback at her anger, and he unclenched his fists and quieted his voice.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept it. Fine, but nothing in front of me, and you know very well Ginny will take it harder than anyone else."

"Ron, we don't want anyone else knowing until after the battle. It's safer. Only you know. Well that we told anyways." Hermione glanced around the bar as she spoke.

Ron nodded, and the three left the small building, and headed back to the burrow, the rain pelting down on their backs, but two hearts at least were lightened.


End file.
